Seasons Eatings
by Dizzo
Summary: A series of drabbles following Team Free Will in the bunker, celebrating the holidays in Dean's favourite manner - by eating and drinking. Drabbles originally written for the Holiday Drabble Challenge on Livejournal, and the SPN100 Challenge here.
1. A Winchester Christmas

SEASONS EATINGS

A series of drabbles following Team Free Will in the bunker, celebrating the holidays in Dean's favourite manner - by eating and drinking.

Drabbles originally written for the Holiday Drabble Challenge on Livejournal, and the SPN100 Challenge here.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them!

xxxxx

Chapter 1

A WINCHESTER CHRISTMAS

It's a Winchester Christmas meal, and everyone's included - even if you don't fit around the dinner table.

xxxxx

The Winchesters' dinner table told the story of a well-enjoyed Christmas meal.

Piles of empty plates and half-drained glasses surrounded a turkey carcass, picked clean by the three figures who sat around it, contentedly nursing full bellies and blossoming hangovers.

Castiel smiled crookedly as Sam let out a soft burp.

The air of sated contentment was abruptly disturbed as Dean stood, quietly excusing himself and picking up his beer bottle before leaving the room.

Outside, he carefully poured a quart of premium grade Pennzoil into Baby's engine and tapped his bottle against her open hood.

"Merry Christmas Baby," he murmured.

xxxxx

end


	2. Almost Perfect

Chapter 2

ALMOST PERFECT

Dean's Christmas creation is perfect. Almost.

xxxxx

"Here y' go little bro', here's my 'Dean Winchester special' Christmas recipe hot chocolate; four parts hot chocolate, one part brandy, a hint – or maybe more than a hint - of rum and infused with a few secret herbs and spices. It's topped with a layer of marshmallows and a great big, naughty splurge of whipped cream, with a good dash of vanilla essence, way too many chocolate sprinkles and, just for good measure, a little old cinnamon stick."

"Wow, thanks Dean, that looks spectacular. You did make the hot chocolate with skimmed milk, didn't you?"

"… Oh nuts!"

xxxxx

end


	3. Hark the Hammered Angel Sings

Chapter 3

HARK THE HAMMERED ANGEL SINGS

Angels and Eggnog should never mix.

xxxxx

Sitting with the Winchesters at their dinner table, Castiel merrily swirled his half-drained glass of eggnog around.

" _It's only meeeeeeee …_ " he sang, slurring obnoxiously.

Sam glared at Dean; "you know he hardly ever drinks; why did you give him that third glass?"

"It's Christmas," Dean replied, his eyes twinking brightly with pure mischief; "even angels can let go at Christmas".

 _"… from over the seeeeeeeeeeea …"_

"As well as all the brandy you put in the Christmas cake," Sam scolded; "no wonder he's plastered."

Dean smirked.

 _"… said Bollocky Bill the Sailor …"_

"And who the hell's been teaching him songs like that?"

xxxxx

end


	4. Sprouts Out

Chapter 4

SPROUTS OUT ...

There's one aspect of a traditional Christmas dinner that Dean can't get on board with.

xxxxx

"No way Sam."

"Go on Dean, it's Christmas, just try them."

"No, they taste like garbage."

"And how would you know what garbage tastes like?"

"Never mind smartass; they're green and evil and I don't even know why you've polluted my Christmas dinner with them."

"They're full of iron."

"And you're full of shit."

"Dean, just eat the goddamn Brussels sprouts."

"No, they're just wrong, Sam; WRONG."

"Damnit Dean, stop being such a … "

 _*PARP*_

"… oh, sorry, excuse me!"

"I told you Sam, the friggin' things are EVIL … damnit, where's the air freshener?"

xxxxx

end


	5. Pudding!

Chapter 5

PUDDING!

Sam's ideas for a new Christmas treat meet a probably not entirely unexpected hitch.

xxxxx

Sam's shoulders slumped as he stood staring forlornly at the incinerated remains of the table where he, Dean and Castiel had, but a moment ago, been sitting; the three of them merrily tucking into Christmas dinner.

He stood beside the smouldering crater where it used to be, along with a moderately singed, scowling brother and a smoke-damaged and newly-eyebrowless angel, coughing through the blue haze of smoke which coiled lazily around the room.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as the blackened shell of the bunker's Christmas tree crumbled into ash behind him.

He'd thought it would be cool to try something new for Christmas, and the idea had come from an article in the recipes section of the local newspaper. Christmas pudding soaked in flaming brandy was, apparently, a British treat and Sam had been intrigued; especially as the article included a mouth-watering picture of a rich, succulent pudding topped with dancing blue flames and surrounded by a riot of brightly coloured fruit and berries.

It looked delicious and fun, and very, very indulgent. Even better, it looked easy to make.

What could possibly go wrong?

Well, for a start, you could be stupid enough to put Dean in charge of the flaming.

xxxxx

end


	6. Pudding Reloaded

Chapter 6

PUDDING! RELOADED

Sam's quest for a traditional Christmas in the bunker continues ...

 _AN: in olden times it was traditional to bake a silver sixpence into the Christmas pudding, to bring the finder wealth and good luck in the year to come._

xxxxx

*Munch…munch…munch*

*Slurp…gulp ...*

"Say, Sam, this Christmas pudding is freakin' awesome; I say we have Christmas pudding every year!"

"Glad it's such a hit."

"In fact, I think we should stock up and keep some here in the bunker's larder so that we can have it any time we li …"

*GULP!*

*hack…hack…hack … gasp … koff…ackackack …*

"Dean?"

*Koffkoffkoff …*

"DEAN?"

*gasp ...*

"Cas, help me, he's choking!*

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

*Ptooey … GASP*

"Dean, you okay?"

*Groooooan …*

"Sam?"

"What, Cas?"

"I believe that Dean has found that silver sixpence you secreted in the pudding."

xxxxx

end


	7. Tell It Like It Is

Chapter 7

TELL IT LIKE IT IS

Castiel never sugarcoats his words.

xxxxx

The potatoes were peeled, the carrots were sliced, and Dean was in his own personal heaven. He loved a traditional Christmas dinner, and he even more loved cooking his own feast for Sam and Cas to enjoy along with him.

He was so focussed on his task, he didn't hear Castiel's silent approach behind him until the angel spoke; "Dean…?"

"Hey Cas," Dean responded; "whats up?"

Castiel cocked his head, a bemused frown wrinkling his nose; "why do you have your hand inserted into the rectum of that dead bird?"

Dean sighed. They were so having steak for Christmas next year.

xxxxx

end


	8. A Perfect Christmas Meal

Chapter 8

THE DEAN WINCHESTER GUIDE TO A PERFECT CHRISTMAS MEAL

A Perfect Christmas meal is a work of art, and Dean Winchester is the artist ...

xxxxx

1\. Roast the potatoes and parsnips until they're crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside.

2\. Listen to Sam bitching about the amount of fat you use.

3\. Drink beer.

4\. Torment Sam with the turkey giblets (putting them in his coffee normally works a treat).

5\. Don't forget to get some green shit to keep Sam happy.

6\. Carve the turkey thinly and evenly; make constant references to breasts, thighs and legs while doing so to annoy Sam and embarrass Castiel.

7\. Drink beer.

8\. Sing carols loudly and obnoxiously, using inappropriate words.

9\. Wait for Castiel to tell you that shepherds didn't wear socks back then.

10\. Get the angel drunk and tell him his halo tastes of peanuts.

11\. Under NO circumstances allow Sam to have extra sprouts.

12\. Drink beer.

13\. Watch Sam to set fire to his hair on a candle.

14\. Make annual attempt on belching personal best (eight seconds is current record).

15\. Instigate a food fight involving mashed potato, cranberry Jelly and leftover sprouts (the damn things have to be good for something).

16\. Drink Sam's beer.

17\. Try not to let on how much you love the two freaking dorks.

xxxxx

end


	9. The Cake of Champions

THE CAKE OF CHAMPIONS

Dean's been baking. Results are mixed ...

xxxxx

"I made us a Christmas cake Sammy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it was cool; full of dried fruit and nuts with molasses, cinnamon and orange peel and a tiny hint of brandy to give it a kick."  
"Tiny hint?"  
"Yeah, you know, just a drop … well, a drizzle."  
"Really …?"  
"Only a measure, Sammy really; okay, maybe a double."  
"How much Dean?"  
"A bottle and a half."  
"Wait a minute – you said it WAS cool … what happened to it?"  
"It got squashed Sam. I took one sniff when it came out of the oven and passed out on top of it."

xxxxx

end


	10. Three's Company

THREE'S COMPANY

There are friends and then there is Castiel.

xxxxx

"Can't move," Dean groaned, stretching out across the couch and gifting Sam with an uninterrupted view of his grossly swollen belly protruding between his straining T-shirt and his undone jeans.

"That was one epic Christmas meal," he slurred.

"Not that I saw much of it," Sam snorted.

"Whad'ya mean," Dean grinned; "I let you have all the broccoli."

Sam's eyes flicked to Dean's bulging midriff. "When's it due?"

He grinned at Dean's returning scowl; "appropriate really, seeing as you were just eating for two."

"I forgot Cas doesn't eat," Dean replied; "didn't wanna waste anything after I cooked three helpings."

"So it's his fault," he added, pointing to the bemused angel with an affectionate grin.

Sam burrowed back into his armchair; "it was a great meal, Dean, I'm stuffed too."

"Feels good, don' it Sammy; we've gone hungry for too many Christmases. It's awesome to just be fat for a few days."

Within minutes both Winchesters were gently snoring, sleeping off their mighty feast.

Castiel stood up and stretched before strolling into the kitchen. Reaching into the cookie jar, he snagged a blueberry muffin.

"Angels can eat, Dean," he murmured to himself he munched contentedly; "but not when their friends need it more."

xxxxx

end


End file.
